He Won
by Kaylendra
Summary: Was there really a winner of the final duel between Yami and Yugi? A short piece examining the last moments of our beloved Yami & Hikari.
1. He Won

Disclaimer: It's not mine. If it was… well a lot of things would be like fanfics ;) 

He won.

The danger had passed.

One by one the Items had fallen silent.

The Eye had been first to taste the void of disuse. Not even the Thief King was willing to use it to its full potential.

The Tauk had silenced, its' visions of the future fading.

The Rod was handed over, freely released, its' owner hoping to start a new life, trying to sever ties to his past.

The Scales and Key had been harder, Shadi had become used to their power, but even he would not disobey the Pharaoh's command.

The Ring. The Ring had not been given up easily. The Thief King's Hikari was willing, but the Spirit of the Ring was not so eager to surrender.

And now the Puzzle.

He watched Mou Hitori no Boku. No. He was no longer his other self. The Nameless Pharaoh was nameless no more. He was Pharaoh Atemu. And he remembered.

Violet eyes, usually so bright and innocent found themselves a little cloudy. But that was ridiculous. He was happy for the Spirit of the Puzzle. Mou Hitori No Boku. Atemu. The rest the other deserved was finally to be given.

He had won. Proved he was able to take care of himself. Proved that he too was Yu-Gi-Oh, King of Games. After their separation during the Second War with Atlantis, there had been some doubt of his abilities. But who is to say what half of a whole is responsible for the action?

The Spirit of the Puzzle was leaving, and he had to let him go.

The adventures of the past were already starting to fade from his mind. Slowly they were becoming like the shadows that had created them.

Pegasus. Bandit Keith. Mako. Duke. Espa Roba. Rex Raptor. Weevil Underwood. The Paradox Brothers. The Rare Hunters. The Big 5. Marik's dark.

So many had challenged Yu-Gi-Oh, and fallen.

Oil and water do not mix. Neither had he and the Spirit, not until after a challenge was set to prove both of their worth. On the top of a castle they had duelled. Not only with their opponent, the incarnation who denied even his own self, but themselves.

He would _win_.

And he would spare their opponent. Sometimes, Mou Hitori no Boku, he would say, winning is not the only thing. There are some things worth more.

But sometimes, winning is everything.

Sometimes winning meant not giving in, believing in yourself, even when it seemed there was no way, the Heart of the Cards could guide you, teach you.

The ka's of their owners lived still, in their new forms they would judge their holder, and if they found one worthy, would obey their master to the ends of the earth and into the shadows.

Yu-Gi-Oh had betrayed their trust once, and had paid for it.

But even as the memories streamed past his thoughts, he watched Atemu. No. He watched Mou Hitori no Boku. His other half. His friend. His …

What was Atemu to him truly? He was not quite sure.

If they had been together longer, or had less trials and challenges along the road, enough time to really get to know each other, perhaps…

The truth dawned on him, in that moment, as he watched the Spirit of the Puzzle depart.

He had won.

But in the winning, he had lost.


	2. He Lost

Description: Sequel to "He Won"… What if our dear Pharaoh was able to continue watching Yugi after he was defeated?

There is a legend, in the school. Of a Yu-Gi-Oh. The Yu-Gi-Oh.

King of Games.

Master of Tricks.

It was Fate's irony; the name which had once stood for both of them fell into disuse, until it was at last forgotten. Unremembered, it was not uttered, save by the little one. When no one was there to hear him cry out to his other self. No one to hear the soulful lament. No one but other Yugi, powerless to stay and not reach out. Desperately unwilling to leave.

Saturdays were his favorite day. Crimson eyes would gleefully watch as Yu-Gi-Oh visited the children. And Challenge.

His eyes followed the students who swirlled around Mou Hitori no Ore. Watched silently as the older students found their heads dropping, diverting their eyes. Sometimes, the mighty Pharaoh would allow a tug at the corner of his lips.

Older students would whisper to new classmates, the Game Master comes. He challenges the best. One day he will challenge you.

Four years after this began, students who wished to graduate would sign up to duel him.

Ten years later, teachers were required to last 5 turns against him.

Twenty years passed, the Pharoah began to notice Mou Hitori no Ore was no longer fighting his hardest.

Thirty Years came and went. Still none came close. The Heart of the Cards were rarely touched, and only then to relieve anothers suffering.

Fourty Years. Aibou was weakening his deck, and still none could beat him.

Fifty. It was no longer a challenge. But theSaturdays continued.

Sixty. Hikari's vivid red, blond and black hair was fading. It's silver sheen reminded Atemu of the Tomb Robber.

Seventy. At least in the Puzzle time had no meaning. Ages passed with little change. But his beautiful Hikari changed.

Hands became knotted. Flesh paled. Veins tinted skin a bluish-green.

Seventy-six. A last gathering was called.

The world paid quiet homage to the passing of the last titans of duelling.

Mai, the eldest had been the first to join her cards. Her Harpy Ladies falling silent.

Jou had followed, unable to live without his wife, or the black-eyes he buried with her. The Flame Swordsman was never seen in a duel again.

Seto had passed just months before. Mokuba was left in charge. Some swore the rain that day helped the Blue-Eyes statues outside Kaiba corp shed tears.

The Heart of the Cards had set these apart. They had wished to follow their masters across the river.

Now Kuribo would join them. And the faithful Dark Magician.

The last legend was about to pass into myth.

A breath.

Another.

One final sigh.

Stillness.

The Judger-of-Souls gazed at the now-youthful Master. Weighing his deeds against the feather. Its deep voice echoed from the floor and skies. You have lost.

I have lost. A small voice echoed. Eyes turned to look beyond the gate. At his beloved.

But in the losing, I have finally won.


End file.
